


You learn something new everyday

by Rosepan



Category: Big Byung (Band), GOT7, VIXX
Genre: Beginnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosepan/pseuds/Rosepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon and Jackson are friends who haven't seen each other in a long time, and old feelings might blossom again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You learn something new everyday

It had been a while since they had hung out, but it did not matter at all, they got along just fine as if time had not past at all. Jackson’s arm was flung over his shoulder and they were laughing for no other reason than enjoying each other’s company. Jackson was way too good at talking Hakyeon into doing things he would never have done before, like sneaking out and going to an amusement park in the middle of the day. It was a normal school day so there weren’t that many people, still… they had been recognised a few times, and they would pay for it later when they had to explain the photos to their managers/ photos that definitely already were put online. “Let’s try that one” Jackson says pointing to one of the biggest roller coaster in the park, “Yeah of cause let’s…” Hakyeon says extremely high pitched and voice dripping with irony. “What are you crazy, I can’t handle that one… you know that” – “I know, I just wanted to see your reaction” Jackson laugh loudly. “Ya~” Hakyeon exclaims smiling while pushing Jackson off of himself. “Ah~ come on… You know me, of cause I would tease you!” – “I know…” He smiles back at him. “Let’s go to the labyrinth instead” Jackson offers, “even though you have no sense of direction…” – “my sense of direction isn’t that bad!” – “Yes it is, but don worry I won’t leave your side” Jackson says taking his hand and leading him towards the labyrinth. Hakyeon will never admit, and is trying hard not even admitting it to himself that he’s got feelings for Jackson, so when his heart skips a beat from entwining their fingers he brushes it of as nothing. Beside it would probably never be returned feelings so why dwell on them, burying them instead were the answer. By the time they reached the labyrinths middle the sun was setting giving them both a nice glow on their skin. The sun setting also resulted in them being let alone in the labyrinth, everyone else were going home by now having ether school or work to attend to in the morning. Jackson was running around being his typical self and pumping Hakyeon up in a mood that let him to make foolish decision/ like the decision of coming here today. When Jackson tripped Hakyeon reached out to support him causing them to clash into the labyrinth walls laughing. Caught up in the moment Hakyeon’s mind went blank and without thinking he just kissed Jackson, even smiling at him after the kiss for a second or two before realising what he just had done. “Oh my God, Shit! Sorry… Jackson I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t mean to do that, I…” – “Shush… Just… Let me see something” Jackson said flipping them around so that where Jackson had been pressed up against the wall Hakyeon was the one being trapped there now. Jackson pressed their lips together again testing nervously if it was something he was cool with. His heart had flopped weirdly when Hakyeon had kissed him, and he was surprised to find that he thought of liked it.  
Hakyeon let out a shagged breath as he was forced up against the wall and he involuntarily moaned as their lips met again. He gripped at Jackson’s strong arms and pulled him closer, if that at all was possible. Jackson’s hands were on Hakyeon’s hips making sure he couldn’t escape him. He tilted his head and really leaned into the kiss letting a broken moan fall from his lips. Jackson pulled away again to look at Hakyeon/ how did one kiss so quickly change the way he looked at the other, how did Hakyeon suddenly become so attractive? "Why do I suddenly like to kiss you?" He said puzzled not braking eye contact with him. "I... I think we should talk somewhere else" Hakyeon says nervously, looking around, remembering that they are in a public place. "I wanna talk now!" Jackson replies stubbornly, "and we will. But not here." 

They walked in awkward silence back to the car Hakyeon had been convinced by a certain other person to ‘borrow’ for the day. “Okay..” Hakyeon said barely audible, turning to face the other. But instead of Jackson starting to ask questions or explaining himself, he grabbed the back of the others neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “Wait..” Hakyeon said breathless trying to push the other away, “we need to talk!” “Sorry..” he just laughs as if it wasn’t only their third time kissing and that being a spontaneous kissing. “How can you just laugh at this?” Hakyeon says with a mixture of anger embarrassment and relief. The relief part because Jackson didn’t seem to be mad. “Isn’t it obvious?” – “No.. Not to me, I don’t understand how you can just kiss me as if it’s nothing and then laugh” Jackson smiles and caress the back of Hakyeon’s neck with the hand he refused to remove. “Well I think what happened out there was that you finally admitted to like me and me finding out that I’m okay with it.. I wasn’t sure if I was, but you hadn’t made a move on me so I chose to respect that you didn’t wish to act on it and I didn’t have to worry if I liked you or not. But then you did make a move and I liked it.. So there isn’t really more to it is there” He says smiling as if all of this was natural and obvious and tried to lean in for another kiss. But Hakyeon stops him with the most surprised expression on his face. “You knew..? All this time you knew how I felt for you” – “Felt? As in not anymore” Jackson just asks instead of answering him properly. “Okay feel! But answer my question” He says not being able to look the other strait in the eyes. “Yes I knew, I think I knew before you even did.. Okay there I answered, can I kiss you now?” Hakyeon met his gaze, “what.. How can you be so forward?” – “Hallo, did we just meet..” Jackson jokes being himself, but also knowing it will help Hakyeon feel less nervous and insecure. “Yeah okay, I get your point” Hakyeon says, but he’s still tense, Jackson can feel it, not just because of his hand on his neck but it’s in the air. “Okay I know it’s sudden, but I think if you gave it a change I could really return you feelings, you just have to let go and be implosive.. Like me” He smiles moving both his hands to hold Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s gaze followed the others hands and smile at the tenderness in them as they grabbed his. He looked at the other and finally allowed him to get that forth kiss. The kiss was soft and teasing from both sides but soon Hakyeon took over and started being even more of a tease with the result that when Hakyeon pulled back it was Jackson’s turn to be left slightly breathless and wanting more. He started the car and pulled out at the (luckily) empty road heading home. “Okay..” Hakyeon said glancing at the other who still seemed a little out of it/ something new, and Hakyeon found he quite liked it. “I’ll let go and give it chance.”


End file.
